Total Drama Hybrids
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: This is my own version of Total drama
1. Chapter 1

**Writers POV**

 _I know it took my a long time to finally write this but you would be surprised at how long other people take! anyway i'll put you out of your misery and start the story also if I put *waves* it means she is doing that action_

 **Story**

Chris: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA HYBRIDS! hello we invited a new bunch of magical people their not really hybrids though we told them the truth of what this show is because we cant handle another island blowing up we told them they would have to complete hard challenges in cabins and if they won they got 7000$ Some characters have asked us to keep their powers hidden from other contestants we have agreed here is everyone's videos for auditions! That we let on of course!

 **Audition Videos**

*video starts playing out of static*

"Hello there! I'm Imogen I'm 19 and I love animals I have green eyes if you couldn't see *points to left eye* this is my casual outfit *faces palms up and moves them down outfit*She is wearing a short sleeve pink top with the words I love Unillamas on it then a loveheart and light blue shorts and blue heels*

"this is my swimwear!"

*holds up a two piece pink swimsuit* thats it and this is my sleep wear *holds up a short sleeve pink t-shirt and short pink shorts and a sleeping mask its all pink* well Please choose me to go on the show and Im not telling you my power *bird tweets in the background*

"I know you wanna be fed but I'll do it later!"

*quickly stops camera*

 **NEXT VIDEO!**

*someones face is right next to the camera*

"Is it on yet?"

"Yes!" someone else says

*she steps back* Hello I'm Beatrice and I have blue eyes I love sports and erm next topic! wait music yes thats it I also like music! I love eating! and uhh err Im very competitive so I will win anything you throw at me Im good at taking charge and uhh

"What else do i say?"

Oh yea! my casuals are *she points to herself and dances with her head* She is wearing a grey t-shirt and Blue shorts dis is my sleep wear *points across the room and camera moves over where she points there is a white top with similar shorts to her casuals slumped over a couch and this is my bathers *goes out of camera and comes back with almost identical blue shorts and a navy blue speedo 1 peice pair of bathers* well thats me

"HOW DO I TURN IT OFF?"

*camera turns off*

 **NEXT VIDEO**

*camera turns on immediately to show a girl wearing a flower crown with daisy's and a few butterflys on it shes beaming*

"I'm Daisy and I decided I wanted more exercise so I'm going to sign up! Please except me! this is my casuals she has a tank top on with a rainbow piece sign on it and light blue jean shorts on with brown boots this is my sleep wear She has cream uggboots a face mask a singlet and long woolen pants with rainbow spots all over them and this is my swim wear *she smiles and bends over picking up a white 2 piece swimsuit that shows a tiny bit of stomach I have yellow eyes and I love cats! but I hate bugs well Bye! oh and I can run super fast thats my Power *she makes a peace sign on both her hands and bends her fingers Good bye! *camera cuts out*

 **NEXT VIDEO**

*camera is at first blury then un-blurs*

"Hello there My name is Kasey! I'm very nosy And I will create the most drama on your show making it interesting please let me on! I don't know enough people here to annoy! I love love love love soft toys! I can Shape-shift into animals around me but my favourite morph is bugs and critters! anyway to outfits! This is what I will be wearing most of the time AKA my casuals she glances down at what she is wearing she is wearing a white top saying GET OUT MY WAY! and denim ripped jeans and converse shoes she has glistering green eyes This is my swim wear she clicks her fingers and swimwear dangling of a stick appears a dark blue one piece swimsuit is on it she claps and that disappears

"Hang on!" somebody says

the same stick with string appears but with her sleep wear its White Bunny Slippers and black and red Checkered t-shirt with the same underwear the t-shirt is very long VERY LONG!

"I think thats all I have to say so bye!"

*camera blurs then stops*

 **NEXT VIDEO**

*a girls arms moves and comes to view a very bored face*

"Hi I'm Angel and I have bat wings that open when I do this"

*she lifts her arms up and beautiful bat wings are displayed* But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the after victims you have chosen I'm on the show because I have nothing better to do to fill my time this is my casuals Its a singlet that gives room for her bat wings to open out and fly and black shorts that are made of wool my sleep wear is this. Its another singlet with a giraffe face on it and shorts with a giraffe pattern on them this is my swim wear Its a one piece bathing suit that still gives her room to open out her wings* I like Being mysterious and leaving drama I'm very shy though so its harder for me to leave a lot of drama I have purple eyes." *her arm covers up the camera again and then the footage stops*

 **NEXT VIDEO**

"Hello I'm Ebony and I like Music and I HATE SPORTS! So you better not make me do to much exercise I have heightened senses excluding touch.I joined because I need to get away from my family! My casuals are what I'm wearing now this Long sleeve top with grey sleeves and a dark blue for everything else it says _"I'm here to be awesome on it"_ and I have VERY VERY! dark grey track pants and sneakers Even though I hate running my sleep wear is a Short sleeve light blue t-shirt with pikachu on it and shorts that are pink because they are so comfy and I couldn't get them in another colour! Oh and I will be bringing my laptop even though Im not supposed to and my swimwear is this" *holds up a swimsuit that looks to big its Green*

"GOOD BYE!"

*Camera turns off*

 **Writers POV**

 _I know that there aren't many characters but IM LAZY!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Hello and welcome to TOTAL DRAMA HYBRIDS! Today we will be splitting everyone into teams and having some challenges after everyone gets here of course! oh look someones already here A limo floating on the water shows up to the island and a girl gets out Ebony! welcome welcome!

Ebony: *looks around* I'm surprised you let me on after what I said in my audition

Chris: wait what did you say? I didn't watch them

Ebony: Oh I'll show you on my laptop *stops*

Chris: Oh ok sure can I see it

Ebony: *hands him the laptop

Chris: *snaps it in half*

Ebony: NOOOO MY BAE

A cloud appears with two people on it Angel and Beatrice

Angel: I wish I could have just Nevermind...

Beatrice: Wow this is why they said don't watch the show this is a total dump

Chris: Not on my side of the island!

Beatrice: great

 **Writers POV**

 _that was sarcasm_

 **Story**

Angel: Hi *looks at Ebony*

Ebony: *holds hand out for a handshake*

Angel: Um err I don't like to lift my arms up

Ebony: Why is it one of your secret powers I wasn't secret about mine

Angel: Um Maybe I mean yes I'm sorry I wouldn't have been able to hide it that long anyway

Ebony: don't worry I wont tell a soul *looks around for people to tell*

Beatrice: WHERE IS EVERYONE!

Ebony: I know right I have been here for like 5 minutes and my legs are getting tired I think I'm getting a heatstroke *collapses*

Angel: she'll be fine!

A Boat appears

Angel: they are not using any magical transportation wow!

Ebony: meh my limo was pretty basic all it did was fly

Beatrice: *shrugs*

The Boat Arrives and Imogen gets out

Imogen: Hello

Angel: hi

Imogen: *reaches out hand*

Angel: *walks away*

Ebony: *gets up and walks over shes got a secret!* *runs away and collapses again*

A Ginormous bee appears with a girl on it

Daisy: *jumps off bee* HI! so happy to be here Omg! hello Chris This Island smells so ni- awful! *puts hand over mouth* I JUST SAID THE A WORD OH NO!

Chris: just stand in line with your stuff!

A bird flys towards us

Kasey: *transforms into a human once reaches the docks*

Chris: I think this is everyone! follow me

 **SOME WALKING LATER WHEN THEY ARE ALL AT THE SITTING AREA**

Chris: Teams are Happy Hooligans and Crumping Crumpets

On The Crumping Crumpets Ebony,Angel,Imogen and On the Happy Hooligans Kasey Daisey and Beatrice

Daisy: I'm a hooligan!

Ebony: AND I'M A CRUMPET I WILL EAT YOU!

Angel: its the other way around you idiot!

Ebony: Oh I knew that AND don't call me that

Angel: Oh I'm sorry I offended you but I thought you knew *smiles fakely*

Kasey: *cheers angel on*

Chris: thats where you let things off your chest its called the confession booth *points to a small room with flies on it and thats your dorms! those are showers and bathrooms *points to both* I'll let you get settled in and ONE last thing this time You don't get voted off the team that looses their is a buzzer competition when the light goes green You have to press the button Who ever presses it first gets to leave but if you win the challenge you get to stay on my side of the island for a day and a half ok now get settled! *smiles*

 **Confessionals**

Angel: *Covers face with hand* I pretty much ruined my chances of making friends with ebony by calling her and idiot It was a joke it really was I think...

Kasey: I'm totally gonna win this everyone else will leave and I will win! yeas!

Ebony: *is in tears* MY LAPTOP ALL THOSE STORIES! *zooms forward like 1 hour of sobbing while sobs you hear someone outside say You done yet?*

Daisy: I cant believe I said aw aw aw mean I hope everybody doesn't hate me!

Imogen: this is good so far No one knows my power It seems like its only me and Angel Who didn't say I'm going to try to be friends with Angel I think

Beatrice: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *drinks a smoothie she snuck in*

Cakelyn: People aren't supposed to know Im on the show yet But may aswell *clicks and cake fills the room*

Chris: Thats the end I wonder what challenges will happen next time On TOTAL! *caw from bird* DRAMA HYBRIDS!


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: Welcome Back TO! TOTAL DRAMA HYBRIDS! lets have a little look back on what happened We snapped Ebony's laptop Angel was mean and We got a secret visitor who is on the Hooligans

Ebony: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO We were going to be best friends! Chris why?!

Chris: Anyway... Lets start! CAMPERS CAMPERS CAMPERS CAMPERS! *blows a loud horn over and over again*

*Everyone comes out of their cabins*

Chris: GO GET CHANGED And get ready and have a shower I don't know How your this smelly already but then meet in their! *points to a ventilated area*

*everyone go's inside again*

Chris: *walks to the ventilated area and sits next to cakelyn*

Cakelyn: Ebony has been bothering me

Chris: don't worry I snapped her laptop *stands up and walks to hall*

Angel: *pulls Ebony in*

Ebony: *crys* CAKELYN WHY!

Kaley: just shut up about that already!

Imogen: *holds a highfive out for Daisy*

Daisy: YEA HIGHFIVES! *highfives her*

Beatrice: *walks in and sits down*

Chris: for a treat we have this!

Angel: Great Im starving

Ebony: me to!

Kasey: ME THREE yea three is lucky HA

Beatrice: *shakes her head*

Chris: Cakelyn If you will

Cakelyn: snaps her fingers and cake appears in front of everyone but angel

Chris: *walks over to angel with a mango*

*Everyone asks why she doens't get cake*

Angel: I'm on a er uh I can only eat fruit

Chris: You suck at lying and she gets it because we cant handle another law suit anyway! todays challenges will be a course First someone will have to ride a moose then someone will have to dive into water and swim then someone will have to go twice and climb up a rope and then somehow get up to a high area Hooligans don't have to go twice. GO GO GO!

*everyone stuffs food into their mouth quickly*

 **CRUMPING CRUMPETS POV**

Imogen: I will ride the moose

Ebony: angel! you do the dive and swim and I will do the other things!

Angel: BUT I CAN'T SWIM!

Ebony: well learn!

Angel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Happy Hooligans**

Cakelyn: Can I to the dive? and swim?

Daisy: Of course and can I do the moose?

Beatrice: fine! I wanna do the rope

Kasey: Guess I'll have to use my gymnastics skills!

 **Story:**

Imogen: Here moose Come on please I know your tired but it will make me feel good

Imogens Moose: *walks over bends down then goes once she is on*

Daisy: *chases moose around and hops on then gallops off in the wrong direction turns around and is behind the Crumpets*

Angel: *sees moose and knows she has to dive but she can't swim the only other option is to fly but it will expose her secret she looks around to see if anyones looking their not apart from chris and cakelyn is not looking at her* *dives into the water then opens out wings and flys lands*

Cakelyn: WOOO good job! so fast I didnt even see

Angel: good she doesn't notice I'm not wet *tags Ebony*

Ebony: Goooo! Hamburgers! I mean Crumpets! *runs and looks for a good rope One is splintered the other one is hole but the other one is to good to be true climbs the splintered one it was right!*

Cakelyn: *dives and clicks fingers a path of cake appears walks on it runs and tags Beatrice*

Beatrice: Hmm I don't want to risk the rope splitting *climbs perfect one and it falls* Ouch! darn it chris! *climbs other one Crumpets are ahead tags kasey*

Ebony: hmmmm How do I get up *looks up and its head hight *sees Kasey* OH NOES! *jumps and gets the rail pulls self up a little*

Kasey: *starts doing backflips towards it*

Ebony: *gets up and wins*

Kasey: *does a front sault on*

Ebony: that flip dough

Chris: That is the challenge and the crumpets won! See you at the sitting area Hooligans!

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Ok as soon as the light goes green press the button

*everyone grabs their buzzers*

*light goes green*

Cakelyn: *presses it first*

Kaley: *presses it next*

*everyone else presses it last*

Chris: Ok Bye Kaley:

Kaley: WHAT but I pressed second!

Chris: well! Chef isn't coming yet and we need a food supply

Kaley: Hmph! *turns into a bird and flys off*

Chris: SWIM YOU MUST SWIM!

Kaley: NOPE! *keeps flying*

Chris: well thats the end of total Drama HYBRIDS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers POV**

 _Hey guys sorry I took a long time also very sorry for my bad punctuation :P I know its horrible but this is just supposed to be fun I might edit it when I finish this story Anyway to the story! *flys off stage*_

 **Story**

Chris: Hey and welcome back to Total! Drama! Hybrids! Lets have a little recap on what happened kasey got kicked out Cakelyn has immunity until chef gets here and Well The campers are sleeping shhhh *camera zooms out to show its night loud snoring can be heard* GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!

Almost all of campers: *groans*

Ebony: Is it lunch yet?

Angel: SHhhh No noise *puts pillow on face*

Ebony: You have to wake up though! Voldemort is coming back with something he didn't have before C'mon guess guess!

Angel: *muffled* A nose

Ebony: *throwns and pokes Angel*

Ebony: Well *gets up and goes out to chris*

Angel: *grudgingly gets up*

Imogen: What a lovely morning *gets up easily*

Everyone else: *slopes towards door*

Chris: Ok everybody due to many complaints from viewers there is a new host Meet Addie *chris looks angry and annoyed a little bit sad*

 **Addies description**

There is a girl seen wearing a flower crown with white daisys on it  
She has a leather Brown jacket and a white top grey shorts with two gold buttons with black on one side of her hair and white on the other (for yingyang)

 **Story**

Everyone: *gasps*

Angel: Better then Chris!

Ebony: I TOLD YOU VOLDEMORT WAS COMING SHE HAS NO NOSE!

Addie: Yes Sorry for my facelessness But I will tell you even though I have no eyes mouth or nose I can use all those sences I am the host because of this they thought I was more appropriately suited sorry Chris *pats Chris on the head*

 **Writers Pov**

 _Sorry! this was so short but... it was like 12:30 PM or AM? it was late anyway I was feeling tired and just wanted to sleep! so I had to cut it short Also I wanted to be in it somehow this was my way of doing it :D please leave suggestions for new team names!_


	5. Chapter 5

Addie: Hello and welcome back to well... I should probably get to explaining the show is new and improved and has a new name! Total Drama Hmm lets see *Sits on a log*

Ebony: I mean to interrupt but when are the new people coming?

 **Writers POV**

 _No thats not a mistake_

 **Story**

Addie: Soon! Go Away!

Angel: *blows hair off eyes* and also is elimination the same? *leans on tree*

Daisy: Oh Oh Oh and why did we move area?

Addie: SHUT UP Gosh you are all really noisy and its making my head explode! If you had not interrupted me so many times MAYBE WE WOULD HAVE LEARNED SOMETHING now quiet down!

Angel: O-K.

Addie: well We moved areas because lets face it... The area Chris has was...

Ebony: Filled with radiation? *gasp* IS THAT HOW YOU LOST YOUR FACE

Addie: *glares* I was born this way I'm getting off track so just be quiet young one ok the island was filled with radiation but it was a bad place in general so we moved to here! *it zooms out to see a beautiful beach a big grass area some mountains in the distance and a few birds*

Daisy: I love your flower crown *Smiles*

Addie: Your to nice! Its bugging me and loose the excitement

Daisy: But..

Addie: Ebony she stole your cake!

Ebony: SHE DID SUCH THING HOW DARE SHE? DAISY HOW DARE YOU *continues to yell at her*

Daisy: It wasn't ME!

Addie: There's the loss of happiness!

Imogen: *Yawns* Why yes that is a boat *is knelt down talking to a bunny*

Beatrice: I am yet to understand why you abuse these powers

Imogen: Powers?! I don't have any powers!

Beatrice: Suuuuurreeee

Addie: SHUSHHHHH

Cakelyn I will teleport cake to the boat! *click fingers and thousands of cakes are now on the boat*

Evet: *in distance* WOOO CAKE! *Turns up music and dances*

Boat: *arrives*

Evet: hey peeps glad to be here! *laughs at phone* L. O. L.

Addie: Ebony Evet Ate your pizza!

Ebony: SHE DID! Wait whos evet?

Addie: Her! *points to evet*

Ebony: Pffftt it was moldy anyway

Cakelyn: *shudders*

Imogen: Beatrice why do your outfits all look the same?

Beatrice: SORRY ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE NO POWERS TO HAVE MORE MONEY

Imogen: Wait You guys get free stuff for your powers?

Everyone: Not really..

Addie: I get charged extra! For grossing everyone out!

Evet: O.M.G! Thats so cool!

Addie: Not really... *throwns*

Addie: YOU HENS HAVE JUST CLUCKED TO MUCH AND NOW THE EPISODE IS OVER SO BYE

Imogen and beatrice: STILL HAS NO NAME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers POV**

 _Do not expect a new chapter for quite a while I'm stuck on ideas and am just bored with this story (not for forever) yes I know its short!_

 **Story**

Evet: Yo!

Ebony: ...

Daisy: Why so glum Ebony?

Ebony: Not talking to you daisy! *crosses arms*

Daisy: Turn that thrown upside down!

Ebony: Still mad at you for eating my cake...

Angel: *rolls eyes*

Evet: No one cares? k

Cakelyn: the best thing about not having chris here is well! Its basically the best holiday ever!

Beatrice: Hey

Imogen: Wait a splinter!

 **Writers POV**

 _yes a EAH reference!_

 **Story**

Imogen: I can't understand this squirrel

Suspicious Squirrel: *eats a pinecone*

Imogen: THIS IS NO SQUIRREL!

Kasey: *turns into a person* ugh... how did yo- wait a second! you said I can't understand!

Imogen: I did? whattt! No you misheard me I said I can't interpret this squirrel as a person

Kasey: Huh My hearing is funky as an animal!

Addie: *yawns loudly and is eating a cookie in a stitch onsie* Why are ya'll up so early?

Evet: Why so glum chum?

Daisy: *high fives her*

Addie: speaking of which our first challenge! *gobbles up cookie* Go get changed!

Majority of people: Ok sure

One or two people: Aww I wanna stay in my pajamas though!

 **at the buzzer place or what ever (yes there is a new one)**

Cakelyn: Want free cakes everyone?

Everyone but Angel: Sure!, HECK YEH, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Angel: No thank-you

*cakes appear*

Addie: and the first challenge is *cough cough*

Almost everyone: *continues talking and chatting*

Addie: LISTEN!

Everyone: *goes silent*

Addie: And the first challenge is!

 **Writers POV**

 _hey peeps know this was short lemme just tell you that it ended like this because I was testing out with cliff hangers just tell me if you would like me to write more because if not I won't for a while_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I am using this chapter to explain a few things! First off I know a few people were confused about who Evet was well I explained or my character explained that some new people would be showing up... and then it shows that there is a boat with Evet on it in the show this signals a new character arriving (even though it only happens in the first episode) so thats who she is! I also may be dropping this series for my other ones just because I am not enjoying it very much anymore... and thats about it! just thought I would clear some things up!**


End file.
